


Undiscovered Territory - Things that go bump in the night

by moor



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Hand-job, Humour, Kouyuu/Shuurei/Shuuei, Multi, Polygamy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Undiscovered Territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Kouyuu/Shuurei/Shuuei. Halloween 2010 challenge on LJ.
Relationships: Kou Shuurei/Li Kouyuu/Ran Shuuei





	Undiscovered Territory - Things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fanfic  
> Title: Undiscovered Territory-series // Things that go bump in the night  
> Author/Artist: beyondthemoor  
> Contains: F/M/M, M/F, PWP, Rom, WIP  
> Pairing/Threesome: Shuurei x Shuuei x Kouyuu  
> Summary: For the Halloween 2010 challenge  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: Smut. PWP. (NO, I really mean it, this thing’s 100% COMPLETELY plot-less)  
> Source location: LJ (this comm.)  
> Warnings: Un-beta’d.   
> Submitter: beyondthemoor
> 
> Written b/c I get a number of requests to write these three together as naked as possible, as often as possible.

“If you can still argue, obviously Kouyuu needs more practice.”  
The woman glaring up at him from her knees bared her teeth in warning, and Shuei smirked, squeezing her shoulder to assure her he was teasing. Of course, the man whose skill was being questioned growled at the other’s words, and two things happened as a result: the woman on the receiving end of his attention shuddered in response, and he of course re-doubled his efforts to incite her further (and make their mutual husband _shutthehellup_ , because it was _his_ turn).  
“Is it really so difficult? It didn’t take me this long last time.”  
At that, it was Shuurei who growled, and Shuei couldn't help it when he squeezed her shoulder harder with one hand, and his grip tightened appreciatively in her hair with the other.  
“Yes, that’s it,” he encouraged them both in velvet tones.  
As the only one whose mouth wasn’t full of someone else at that moment, Shuei continued alternately antagonizing and encouraging his spouses, relishing their reactions, the journey they shared, truthfully not minding that it was taking longer.  
But he knew the end was near when he heard Kouyuu humming; when he saw Shuurei drop one of her hands from his own body to suddenly grasp Kouyuu’s, behind her, as she arched. And then she focused her eyes on his own deep-blue ones and the emotion in them made him shudder.  
Moaning their names, and a curse or two, Shuei felt his lower back tighten, his stomach muscles clench and his heart swell while his wife and husband did much of the same… in their own ways.  
Shuurei’s keening cry would probably reverberate down the halls a bit further than he’d anticipated, though… Hmmm. Good thing he’d started that rumour about this area of the palace being haunted.  
As the trio collapsed together on the blankets Kouyuu had somehow managed to sneak in with him that week, Shuei pulled the other two up until they rested, still panting, on his chest. The other two drowsily tugged on the other blankets, and tucked in together, settled in for a nice, afterglow-bathing cuddle.  
“Kouyuu is not out of practice, Shuei, I assure you,” Shuurei mumbled indignantly as she tried to stifle a yawn. She was still struggling to match their stamina—the other two found it endearing. And secretly, sinfully motivating.  
“Oh?” teased the dark-haired man in obvious interest, stroking Kouyuu’s disheveled hair with one hand and hers with the other, their heads resting on his broad shoulders. The gesture earned him a quick nip on the shoulder from the younger man, but it wasn't a painful one.  
“Just wait until,”—yawn—, “next… time…” she trailed off, already asleep.  
Kouyuu's face softened at her defence as he reached out a hand to take hers and entwine their fingers.  
While her breathing evened out, the two men glanced at each other in fond amusement.   
And then a knowing gleam crept into both their eyes; Kouyuu raised an eyebrow in challenge, a silent, _“Be ready,”_ , and Shuei grinned, welcoming him to try.  
And then with a quick kiss shared all around—which Shuurei was obviously included in, but wouldn’t remember, unfortunately—they dozed off, still in a warm embrace.

* * *

  
_The next morning…_  
  
The Emperor’s grip was white-knuckled around his scalding tea-cup, and no matter what his brother tried, the young man would not calm down.  
“But I’m telling you, exactly where Shuei said, there were ghosts last night! I heard them! They were moaning and screaming and praying for ‘it’ to come quickly, begging the torture to end!”  
Rubbing his temples, Seiran felt his tension headache for the day start just a little bit earlier than normal.  
(Really, when he’d told them to get a room, he should have specified the Palace was off-limits…)


End file.
